Healing items
In the Quest for Glory series, the means exist to restore the Hero's health, usually in the form of Healing Potions and/or Healing Pills. Healing items exist in all five games of the series. Background Through healing herbs, healing magics, and years of refinement, the formulas have been developed for restoratives that speed up the body's natural healing process, allowing those who regularly engage in combat relief from lacerations, bruises, etc. These can take the form of drinkable potions or swallowable pills. In-Game Use As the Hero engages in combat, he will take damage and his Health Points will decrease. Healing items can be used to restore lost Health Points in situations where rest would be inefficient. Quest for Glory I EGA Potions of Healing can be purchased at either the Healer's Hut for 40 silvers or the Magic Shop for 50 silvers. Consuming a Healing Potion will restore about half of the Hero's maximum Health Points. Healing Potions can also be found/received in other ways. Returning Amelia Appleberry's lost ring will result in a reward of two Healing Potions, along with six gold. Also, giving her a Troll Beard will result in two Healing Potions as compensation. Lastly, when the Healer's not looking, two Healing Potions can be stolen from her counter. Quest for Glory I VGA "Healing Potions" as they are called, function the same as in the original. Quest for Glory II Healing Pills can be purchased from the Apothecary, sold by Harik Attar at three pills for 10 dinars. A successful bargain will result in a fourth pill for free. Consuming a Healing Pill will restore about half of the Hero's maximum Health Points. Quest for Glory III Healing Pills can be purchased from the Apothecary, sold by Salim Nafs for 10 royals per pill. Consuming a Healing Pill will restore about half of the Hero's maximum Health Points. The Hero can also import into Tarna any Healing Pills he had in Shapeir. This makes the idea of importing pills much more economical than buying in Tarna, as pills are vastly cheaper in Shapeir, even taking bargaining into account, and the Hero always begins this quest with a fixed amount of money. Quest for Glory IV While healing cannot be purchased in Mordavia, speaking to Dr. Cranium and giving him the correct formula will allow him to create his patented "Healing Drink" once per day, which the Hero can collect daily for free. Healing Potions can also be found in several locations, including the Monastery, the Thieves' Guild, Castle Borgov, and Wraith barrows. Furthermore, if the Hero meets with Katrina at night either by the town gates or the castle gates, and he is wounded at the time, she will give him a Healing Potion. Quest for Glory V There are two types of healing in Silmaria: Healing Pills and Health Potions, the latter of which is stronger. Healing Pills can be purchased from Salim Nafs at the Apothecary for 10 drachmas apiece. Consuming one will restore 100 Health Points. Pills can also be found on the bodies of red-crested Goons. Health Potions can be purchased from the Apothecary for 80 drachmas apiece. Consuming one will restore all Health Points. Potions can also be found on the bodies of brown-skullcap Goons, Granglers, Weirdings, and in Minos Palace. Furthermore, allies can use Health Potions. Elsa von Spielburg always carries a large supply on her, so healing her won't be necessary. Toro carries only one potion, and Gort does not carry any. They can be given one or more during the fight with the Dragon of Doom. As they can die during the course of the fight, their health will need to be monitored if the Hero wishes to see them survive. Category:Items Category:Apothecary